mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
RCS
RCS & RDS is Romanian telecommunication company owned by businessman Zoltan Teszari. The company have cable and satellite television, telephony, mobile and internet services, twelve television channels and four radio stations History RCS & RDS was founded on 1993 as Romanian Cable System. On 1995, Romanian Cable System was being built in Chișinău (Moldova), which will later be sold, and the funds used for network acquisitions in Romania. Two years later, Romanian Cable System consolidated and was ready for new investments. According to the company's strategy to achieve regional expansion, the acquisition and reconstruction of the first cable networks in Budapest was initiated in November 1998, with Romanian Cable System being the third largest operator in Hungary. On April 1998, Romania Data System was founded and the company have internet services, now Romania Data System is profile market leader of Romania. On December 1999, Romania Cable System was acquired the first cable television called Slovakia Cable System was owned 95% by Romanian Cable System, is the second operator. On April 2000, Romanian Cable System build a national fiber optic network in Romania (4,200 km) is currently underway, of which a 1,000-km section (with an installed capacity of 622 Mbps) is currently operational. In 2001, the modernization of the distribution network began, which allowed the introduction of differentiated software packages. At this time Cablelink (Cable Internet) service is available at a non-bargaining tariff for individuals. On April 2003, Romanian Cable System was acquired TerraSat which had 150,000 subscribers for $ 4.5 million dollars. TerraSat was founded on 1991, with an initial investment of 70,000 German marks, and in 2003 it held almost 5% of the CATV market, finding the number four on the market. The operations of the company were mainly concentrated in the southwestern part of the country: Piteşti, Craiova, Turnu-Severin, Reșița. On March 2004, Romanian Cable System was acquired, along with Astral Telecom and the cable television operator FX Communications and internet operator FX Internet have 13.000 users. * December 2004, Digi TV was founded and was extended and in countries: February 2006 (Hungary), August 2006 (Czech Republic and Slovakia), November 2006 (Serbia and Croatia). * 26th April 2005, Romanian Cable System '''was merged with '''Romania Data System into the new company RCS RDS * November 2007, RCS RDS '''abandons the idea of listing on the London Stock Exchange, opting for a record 500 million dollar in bank financing for Romania. In the country, the company needs money to develop a 3G national network, whose construction exceeds 300 million euros On 1st September 2008, Film Now was launched as Digi Film the pay-per-view service On 23th July 2009, Digi Sport 1 was launched as Digi Sport On January 2010, '''RCS & RDS was acquired Airbites have communication services with which thousands clients. Airbites provides services in Bucharest and Iași and recorded in 2008 a turnover of 2.9 million and a net loss of 8.5 million euros. Airbites was owned by Swisscom and provides television, telephone and internet services. On 10th December 2010, Digi 24 was launched as 10 TV On May 2011, RCS & RDS acquired music channel UTV from UTI On 1st March 2012, 10 TV is renamed Digi 24. On September 2012, RCS & RDS was acquired iLink. Cable operator have 25 million euros of duties. iLink provides internet services, telephony and IPTV in much more localities such as Galați, Tulcea, Năvodari, Constanța, Călărași, Giurgiu, Zimnicea, Videle, Curtea de Argeș and Bucharest. The company had more than 20,000 subscribers to Internet services, according to market data. On 1st October 2012, Digi World and Digi Life are launched On 6th December 2012, Digi Animal World was launched On summer 2015, RCS & RDS was acquired Pro FM, Dance FM and Music FM from Central European Media Enterprises. On August 2015, RCS & RDS offers 4G LTE mobile data services in 25 cities On 11th November 2015, Digi FM was launched On 1st July 2018, Digi Film is renamed Film Now Logos RCS (1993-2002).png|Former logo as RCS (1992-2003) RCS (2002-2005).png|Former logo as RCS (2002-2005) RCS RDS (2005-2009).png|First logo (2005-2009) RCS & RDS.png|Current logo (2009-present) Navigation External links * Official website Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Romania Category:Television broadcasting companies in Romania